


Because I Got High

by chloebeale



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey is nervous about an interview, so Beca suggests to combat the stress that she partake in a little herbal remedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Got High

Aubrey was  _stressed_. She had an internship interview tomorrow—her first interview since receiving her pre-Law degree. This would mean time at a law office and the ability to gain experience with the skills she would need in her career. It was a huge deal and she did not handle stress very well. She was on the verge of vomiting when Beca came by the apartment she shared with Chloe, apparently here to see the redhead, who wasn’t home yet.

“Dude, are you okay?” the younger girl asked as she came in without knocking, she had a key and pretty much stayed here half the time anyway.

“What makes you ask that?” Aubrey asked, bringing her head up from the wastebasket and looking at Beca simperingly.

“Yikes, looks like my sarcasm really is contagious. So, you’re stressed out about something. You have that big interview tomorrow, right? Chloe was telling me about it.”

“Yeah..” Aubrey retched just thinking about it.

Beca slid in behind her and rubbed circles on her back, being strangely comforting.

“I think I have something that might help,” she quirked an eyebrow and chuckled, pulling a plastic baggie and a weird looking glass pipe of some sort out of her pocket.

“Are those drugs?” the blonde said shrilly, her eyes widening, “I can’t do those! I don’t do drugs!”

“Pot doesn’t count, chill out,” Beca rolled her eyes, opening the baggie and pouring the contents out on the table.

She started crushing some of the green mossy looking stuff and pulling out what looked like seeds. Aubrey watched her curiously, thoughts of the interview gone from her mind as she observed the brunette. Beca was concentrating hard as she continued breaking up the marijuana, and after a minute or two, she took some of it in her fingers and pushed it into the top of the pipe.

“What is that thing?” Aubrey asked, pointing to the pipe.

“It’s a bong…you seriously…didn’t know that?” Beca couldn’t believe that Aubrey’s existence had really been this sheltered, but from her friend’s bewildered expression she gathered that it really had, “so you break it up, take out all the seeds and the shitty parts, then you put it in the bong. You put this end,” she gestured, “between your lips, and you light the part where you put the pot in, like this,” she put the bong between her thin lips and pulled out a lighter, lighting the plant on fire.

Beca’s chest rose as she drew in her breath, and she pulled the bong away from her lips, slowly letting out the breath. Smoke came barreling out of her nostrils, and she made a soft coughing sound.

“That’s all?” Aubrey wondered, taking the bong from Beca’s fingers and inspecting it, “what does it do?”

“You know how people smoke a cigarette to calm their nerves? Pot does the same thing, but…better. It doesn’t have any bad effects, except for the munchies,” Beca chuckled, sliding the lighter across the table, “speaking of the munchies, do you guys have anything to eat here?”

“It worked already? It will calm me down? Really?”

“No, it…it takes more than one hit to get me high, but it won’t take much for you if you end up doing it,” she explained, not wanting to force her friend into doing anything, “you don’t have to, it’s just an offer. But it will calm you down, for sure. That’s what it does. You can’t overdose on it, or get addicted, it won’t kill you. The worst thing you’ll do on pot is eat everything in your house, and the best? Well, besides being calm, it makes you really creative, and easily amused, which is fun.”

“Why is it illegal then, if it’s not that bad?” Aubrey queried, picking up the lighter hesitantly, as if she was closer to being convinced but not quite—she wasn’t one for breaking laws, or rules, given she was going to be a lawyer.

Beca shrugged, “because the government is stupid sometimes. Alcohol is way more dangerous than weed, so are cigarettes. The government should legalize it and take advantage of taxing it, that would be the smart thing to do. So…do you want to try it?”

“Um. Okay,” she stammered awkwardly, picking up the bong and looking at it before she held it to her own lips.

Beca snagged the lighter and leaned in, lighting the end of the bong for her—“now breathe it in, not too much on your first try, and let it out.”

Aubrey did as she was told and started coughing loudly, pounding her chest and dropping the bong on the table.

“You didn’t,” she coughed again, her eyes watering, “warn me,” another cough, “about,” another round of coughing, “the coughing.”

“I didn’t want to scare you,” Beca smirked, “that part gets better in time. How about I give you blowbacks, instead? You don’t really get the cough but you get the high.”

“What are blowbacks?”

“I’ll show you,” the brunette took the bong and lit it, taking a hit and leaning into Aubrey, she got so close that it was like she was about to kiss her, “open your mouth,” she mumbled quickly and Aubrey complied.

Beca blew the smoke into Aubrey’s mouth, and the blonde exhaled it, not coughing that time.

“What the hell?”

Neither of them had heard Chloe come in, and from what she’d just witnessed, she probably thought the two of them had just locked lips. Beca would never, ever do that to Chloe—she was her best friend, and Aubrey was her girlfriend. She stammered awkwardly.

“It was—we were—Aubrey was stressed so I was showing her how to get high, and she coughed, so I gave her blowbacks, and that was all, I swear.”

“Bree?”

“Wait, you think she was kissing me? Gross! No. What she said is true,” Aubrey assured her, leaning back onto the couch and lessening her grip on the trash can, “and I feel a lot better already, wow…”

Chloe’s expression changed once she realized they hadn’t been kissing and she dropped her bag, walking over to the couch and sitting down on the arm beside of Aubrey. She took the wastebasket and sat it on the floor, glancing over at Beca in disbelief. The younger girl erupted in giggles and lit the bong again, taking a hit and offering it to Chloe. She and Chloe had actually smoked together a time or two, not often, but enough for Beca to know that her friend enjoyed toking now and then.

The redhead shrugged and flawlessly took a hit, surprising her girlfriend in the process.

“You! You didn’t even cough!” Aubrey gasped, “are you secretly a stoner?!”

“No, but I’ve smoked a few times. It’s not a big deal, Aubrey,” Chloe was laughing and soon they all were, collapsing all over each other, laughing until their stomachs hurt.

When their stomachs began to hurt they all smoked some more to get them to settle, and Beca went to raid the kitchen, leaving Aubrey and Chloe alone in the living room.

 “Do you think you can handle the interview now? Aubrey, for what it’s worth, I think you’re gonna be great, and they’d be stupid not to hire you,” her girlfriend said with a big grin.

“It’s not a job, it’s an internship. But I think I’ll be fine,” Aubrey answered confidently, her eyes drifting over to the short girl rifling through their cabinets, and she laughed, “How about I order a pizza?”

“YES!!!!!!!!!!” the redhead and the brunette practically screamed in reply.


End file.
